


The Worst (best) Halloween of Nico di Angelo's Life

by zjass06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Nico di Angelo, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Never Have I Ever, POV Nico di Angelo, Party, Party Games, Possessive Will Solace, What else is new?, nico is a hot skeleton, nico just really doesnt wanna be at the party, what can i say? they were just destined to fall in love, will is a hot zombie doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjass06/pseuds/zjass06
Summary: Halloween is Nico's favourite night of the year.It gives him an excuse to stay holed up in his room and remain within the comforts of his bed. To eat copious amounts of candy corn and enjoy a back to back marathon of low budget horror movies he finds on Netflix.So it's quite tragic that Piper has decided to ruin his favourite night of the year by dragging him along to a Halloween party instead.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean (minor), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	The Worst (best) Halloween of Nico di Angelo's Life

“I do not want to be here.”

“We can’t all get all we want,” Piper states matter-of-factly as she drags him across him the street. “Who knows? Maybe if you quit brooding, you might actually enjoy yourself.”

Nico scowls even harder, but had accepted defeat around about three hours ago when Piper showed up at his dorm unannounced, holding two costumes and a bag full of supplies paired with the her most innocent smile.

There was no denying her, even after two long years of friendship. As Piper allowed herself in, his final glimpse of peace had been roommate’s small pitying glance just before his doom was sealed as soon as Piper forced him into his room and slammed the door shut.

Now it’s close to 9pm and the streets are speckled with those few late trick or treaters getting their final fills of candy, and all he can hear is the gentle breeze that’s cool against his cheeks and the click-clack of Piper’s bright red heels.

Fittingly enough, she’s come dressed as the devil who happens to be dragging Nico along to his own personal hell. She looks good though, in a flattering red dress, bold lipstick and a devil horned headband sitting elegantly upon her straightened hair. Usually, she’s not the type to try too hard on her appearance – not particularly all that bothered to, at least – but Piper has also been talking his ears off about this Jason guy she’s found herself infatuated with, and quite simply couldn’t pass the opportunity to sweep him off his feet a little bit. And well, Nico doesn’t have to be straight to know that this Jason dude is definitely not going to be able to resist after seeing her tonight.

Inwardly though, Nico kinda hates Jason. He may not know him, but he happens to be one of the hosts of the party, and therefore the one directly responsible for Nico’s demise this Halloween.

Of course his best friend would deem it an absolute heresy for Nico to show up (not that he even wanted to show up in the first place) dressed in his usual scruffy jeans and hoodie simply topped with a mask he picked up at the dollar store. Somehow, she had managed to slip away a tux from one of her mother’s high end stores – and one that Nico absolutely does _not_ look at the price tag of – with a fitting so freakishly on point that Nico’s convinced she must have taken his measurements after she had drugged him into a heavy slumber.

He may not be an expert on Halloween, and he may not know much about formal wear either, but he was still pretty sure Piper was trying get him ready for his own wedding rather than some shitty college party.

But that was before she had shoved him onto his creaky desk chair, whipped out one-hundred-and-one palettes from her bag and proceeded to spend the next hour testing Nico’s patience and his ability to not laugh at Piper’s squinty eyes of utter concentration.

He came out of that whole ordeal having being turned into a skeleton. And though he’ll never admit it out loud, he was genuinely impressed and kinda actually _liked_ the face paint. So much so that he excused himself to go to the bathroom only to snap a quick mirror selfie to send to Hazel because it looked _cool_ , okay?

When the distant hum of a pounding bass can be heard from across the road, Nico only then just realises the agony he’s been subjected too. Awesome Halloween makeup or not, he’s going to spend the next couple hours of his life miserable and longing his coach, Netflix, and the shitty horror movies they have on there.

By the time they arrive, the party is already in full swing. The flashing orange and red lights that can be seen from beyond the windows could probably serve as a lighthouse of its own, and that paired with the music that’s thumping harder than his own heartbeat would make him feel rather sorry for the neighbours if the entire block hadn’t been attending themselves. The lawn is a mess of passed out bodies, cigarette butts, and jack-o’-lanterns that must’ve had their carvers drunk when they’d been made – going off of their extremely dodgy looking faces.

It’s the same old scene that Nico’s been forced to since just two months into freshman year. He won’t deny that some experiences have been a lot better than others. The best-case scenario has him getting laid. Worst case had him wiping vomit off his shoes in a Kool-Aid stained bathtub.

But at least – back when he had admitted defeat, threw his converses in the trash, and absentmindedly stole a pair of fuzzy house slippers from an open cabinet – something good had come out of it. However now he can’t imagine any other place he’d rather less be as he elbows his way through a crowd, overly cautious about getting any drinks spilt on his tux jacket that Piper would have his head for, and drowning in a cloud of equal parts Axe, shitty beer, sweat, and weed.

And as he manages to find his way to one of the many refreshments tables allocated throughout the surprisingly massive house, he manages to fix himself a cocktail all sorts of drinks he’s too unbothered to read the label of, but yet isn’t stupid enough to go for the any of the extremely questionable bowl of punch sitting there just begging to be spiked by assholes. However that doesn’t stop him from taking a generous handful of candy corn from the skull shaped bowl.

It’s when he settles upon leaning against a wall of one of the less crowded hallways, as he sips on his drink pretending like it doesn’t feel like battery acid running down his throat, that someone decides to intrude on his attempted serenity in the midst of all this chaos.

“Enjoying the party, I’m guessing,” that someone asks, with a voice so close to his ear it almost makes Nico jump out of his skin.

Instead, he merely shrugs, and takes a long sip from his red solo cup. He keeps his eyes forward as he dryly states, “Absolutely loving it.”

Nico bites back a tired groan as the guy doesn’t take the hint and instead takes purchase on the wall besides him. “Y’know,” the guy starts, “There’s a costume contest going on, you should really sign up. The prize is a $50 Target gift card, because according to Percy that’s apparently the best prize he could’ve bought within budget.”

Nico simply hums in response.

“Not interested, huh?” the guy says, and _man_ just how thick does Nico to lay it on before he leaves him _alone_.

Patience officially tested, Nico turns to actually look at the guy and can’t deny that he’s a little surprised to what he’s met with.

The guy’s hot. Well, as hot as a guy can get when they’re dressed in a lab coat, has a stethoscope hanging around their neck, and got half of his face caked in rather expert SFX zombie makeup. But, going off the fact that he finds the guy attractive when they’re a partly rotting monster, then, Nico rationalises, he must be really fucking hot underneath all that.

And _god_ does he want to find out.

Trying to ignore his sudden unexpected thirst, Nico takes another painful sip of his drink. “Why don’t you? You’d give them a run for their money, doc.”

The zombie doctor chuckles, and Nico finds himself wishing the music were just a little bit quieter so he could’ve appreciated that sound better.

“It’s not exactly my place to enter,” he claims candidly.

“And besides,” he continues with a low voice, raking his gaze – one eye a pretty blue, and the other a dull grey with the contact lens – slowly but surely over the length of Nico’s body. “I really doubt that I look even as half as good as you do.”

Nico has never been more grateful for face paint, and the absolute wonders it does to hide the flaming blush he can feel burn across his cheeks.

And it’s because of this that Nico can maintain his cool façade and pretend like he’s not having a whole internal meltdown. Can find it in him to push himself off the wall and stand up straighter with his chin slightly raised.

“Skeleton make-up really seems to be doing me some favours,” Nico deadpans.

The zombie doctor chokes out an unexpected laugh. “Well, that and those pants,” he quips before holding out his hand with a beam. “Will Solace.”

Nico smirks as he meets the handshake, and despite the velvet gloves Piper insisted he wore, he can still feel those fairy-tale grade sparks as they make contact. “Nico di Angelo.”

“So then, Nico,” Will starts, taking a small yet stark step closer. “Want to get a drink with me?”

Nico tuts. “I really don’t think you should encourage alcohol consumption in your patients.”

“Patient, huh? Is that what we’re doing then?”

Setting his drink to the side, Nico grins and hopes the skeleton makeup doesn’t look too creepy right now.

Regardless, he leans in a little closer. “We can do whatever you want to, _doctor_.”

And he must’ve done something right since he watches intently as Will’s eyes darken. Their faces now remarkably close as his lips part to say something just before—

“— _AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!_ ”

This time, Nico _does_ jump out of his skin. But that’s nothing compared to the way Will screeches, much like a banshee, and crushes Nico against the wall in his fright.

It’s all followed by a very loud and very obnoxious laugh.

“I swear, Leo…” Will manages eventually, still somewhat trying to settle himself after the jump scare. “I swear, one of these days I’m going to kill you.”

The impish guy who Nico assumes is Leo cackles even harder. “ _Oh-ho-ho_ , you should’ve seen your _face_ William!”

“I was kinda in the middle of something,” mutters Will bitterly.

“Don’t hate the player, my friend. Hate the game.”

“Wha—?”

“So who’s your boytoy, huh?” Leo diverts, peering intently. “Thought you’d prefer them with a little more meat on their bones.”

Leo then prods at Nico’s cheek, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

“Or _maybe_ he’s just packing all his meat somewhere el—”

“— _Nico_ ,” Nico swiftly intrudes. “My name is Nico.”

Now he may not exactly be the social butterfly type, and he’s heard more than once that he can be a little too intimidating for people to handle, but despite all that Nico likes to think he can pick up on social cues at least a tiny bit. Things like knowing where he’s not welcome, and being mildly aware of how people are feeling.

And at the moment, solely going off of Will’s suddenly pale skin and abnormally still stature, he seems to be mortified into a stupor.

He half has the mind to perhaps go find him a glass of water but then Will blinks once, and then twice, and then fixes Leo with a glare so intense that it’s actually impressive.

“I’m telling Calypso to break up with you.”

Leo scoffs. “You think Calypso would want to break up with _this_?” he says as he flexes his arms – and Nico’s got to give it to him, at least he’s confident.

Though it’s maybe pushing it as he catches sight of the messily scrawled ‘ _2 hot 2 handle’_ in black sharpie across his bicep.

Nico doesn’t even bother questioning it.

Blessedly, someone calls Leo from across the crowd and makes his eventual leave.

“I’m sorry about him…” Will sighs from behind him, and Nico would turn to face him but he’s momentarily perplexed by the sight of Leo pushing through the crowd and pecking the cheek of an evidently beautiful girl dressed like a Greek goddess of sorts.

The blond follows Nico’s line of sight, chuckling lightly at his bewilderment. “Yeah, that’s Calypso. Trust me it’s beyond me too, but honestly Leo’s a good guy. He can just be… a little much at times.”

“ _Huh_ ,” is all Nico replies.

“He’s not even supposed to be this drunk,” Will chastises. “Jason’s going to be pissed at his hungover ass tomorrow.”

His eyebrows furrow at the name. “Jason? Isn’t he— wait is Leo a host too?”

Will glances down at Nico with an odd expression. “Did you not know?”

“No I didn’t. Figures, no wonder I hate him.” grumbles Nico, and proceeds to elaborate at Will confused look. “The friend that dragged me here today has a thing for Jason, but as far as I care all the people in charge of this party are dead to me.”

It’s infuriatingly endearing, the way Will shakes his head with a small smile. “Don’t you think that’s a little unfair? You don’t even know them.”

“What’s unfair is that I could be very comfortable in bed right now watching _The Conjuring_ for the twelfth time, instead of being here in a fucking uncomfortable costume and trying to find a moment of peace at a party that has music blasting at around ten billion decibels.”

“Aren’t you glad you met me, though?” Will teases, and even with that mock pout Nico isn’t strong enough to doubt him.

“At least you make it bearable, doc,” Nico sighs, assuredly patting his chest before taking his arm and tugging him towards the bar.

* * *

Drinks had been alright, Nico supposes.

There was most certainly a lack of options left though – and funnily enough, the decision between the piss poor beer or the possibly roofied punch hadn’t been a difficult one.

Nico makes a fleeting comment on how people shouldn’t throw a party if they don’t even have enough drinks to supply. However Will retorts that alcohol is expensive, and everyone here is already drowning in the depths of student debt, so it was unrealistic to have an unlimited supply for an open invitation party.

And well, Nico let it slide for the time being. Biting back against the whole ‘ _don’t defend the hosts that are currently ruining my ideal night_ ’ from slipping off his tongue.

He didn’t stay bitter for too long though, not when Will had announced that there was a way to get access to some of the better drinks if they were lucky. Nico didn’t even ask how before he agreed enthusiastically, his tipsy inhibitions begging to be pushed to their limits.

Still, he didn’t expect this.

 _This_ being something that reminds Nico an awful lot of elementary school on steroids. A group of around ten people clad in flamboyant costumes gathered in a circle upon the floor from where the couch has been pushed up against the wall to make space. Each with five shot glasses stood in front of them, and Nico begins to reconsider whether this is even worth it or not.

Then he decides – too late – that it’s most certainly _not_ worth it when someone ruffles his hair in an all too familiar gesture and perches themselves right beside him.

“Fancy seeing you here, Nico,” greets Piper as she nudges him with her painfully bony shoulder, and Nico can’t help but notice her smeared lipstick. There’s also a tall blond guy with glasses dressed like a gladiator that takes a seat next to her, he’s got weirdly red lips for someone with a pale complexion and – _oh_ , so _that’s_ Jason.

Jason smiles at him, and the small scar on his bottom lip becomes visible. “So you’re Nico, right? Good to meet you, man.”

“Likewise,” is all Nico says in response, albeit hesitantly. He’s not too sure about what sort of things Piper has told Jason regarding himself, but he’d bet his favourite jacket that at least seventy percent of it would be humiliating.

“So Piper’s the friend that dragged you here today?” Will murmurs against his ear so it can be heard over the music. “I guess I should thank her then.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “You know her?”

“Yeah, we went to the same high school together,” he says, then adds with a small laugh. “So _that’s_ who Jason’s been going on about for the past month, he didn’t want to give us any names because he thought we’d embarrass him.”

“Would you have?”

Will shrugs. “Well, _yeah_. But now that we know who she is after he tried hiding it, we’re gonna end up being twice as brutal.”

With a slight chuckle, Nico asks, “So how’d you know Jason then—?”

“— _Never have I ever!_ ” a voice suddenly bellows, effectively cutting him off and seizing the attention of the circle, as well a couple of the other partyers that aren’t playing but just so happens to be in the room. “The rules are simple! When it’s your turn you say, ‘never have I ever’ and then something that you’ve never done but you think that other people have. If you _have_ done that thing before, then you gotta down one of your shots. Don’t lie – we’re all drunk and we’re probably just gonna forget everything by morning. We all have five lives, got it?”

The circle calls back positive, but Nico leans towards Will and asks, “Got anything to hide, doc?”

Will’s lips, half smothered in fake blood, tilt up slyly at the corners. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

The game starts off predictably slow, none of the questions particularly adventurous. They’re halfway through the circle and Nico hasn’t drank once.

But then there’s a girl sitting besides Will with startingly green eyes who claims, “Never have I ever slept with a guy.”

There’s a loud chorus of groans, but Nico’s grateful that he can finally throw back his shot even as it sends a path of flames down his throat. When he slams the shot back down, pursing his lips at the acrid taste, he notices one of the guys across him eyeing him intently. Nico swiftly averts his gaze.

“You do that one _every time_ , Lou,” Will grumbles at the girl.

The girl – Lou – throws her head back and laughs smugly, “Down the hatch, William.”

It’s Will’s turn next, making a statement that seems to directly target Lou, who mumbles a quick “ _well played_ ” before complying and taking her penalty with a wince. Nico manages to get in a satisfying clean sweep with a, “ _never have I ever lied about my age_.”

Though Piper doesn’t let him revel in his victory for too long. “Never have I ever owned a motorbike,” she beams, and Nico can’t help but feel personally attacked by such a betrayal from his best friend.

“You have?” Will questions after watching him take his shot, a tinge of surprise evident in his tone.

“Yep,” he replies. “Took me three summers to save up for her, she’s my baby.”

“Damn, seems like I got some real competition then.”

Nico snorts. “Hate to break it to you doc, but there’s no competing with her.”

As the game goes on and he’s three shots down, Nico’s definitely starting to feel that tell-tale buzz. He vaguely wonders if the gods had turned down gravity by a notch or two since he most certainly feels a lot lighter and more loose-limbed than he was half an hour ago. To remedy this, Nico leans into Will’s side, sighing contently at his warmth – and it’s nice that Will doesn’t seem to mind, only gazing softly upon him for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the game.

The blond pointedly tries to pin Jason with a look. “Never have I ever tried to eat a stapler before,” he announces proudly, grinning at the way Jason’s lip curls and how Piper turns to him with an evidently muddled look.

“ _Please_ don’t tell me that’s how you got that scar,” Piper teases.

Scratching the back of his head, Jason chuckles nervously. “It’s uh… it’s a long story.”

“I think there’s a strong link between these hosts and idiots,” Nico slurs, though somewhat entertained.

He tries to face Will properly as he says it, but he also can’t find it within himself to pull away from such a comfortable position, so he ends up just mumbling the words into the crook of Will’s neck instead.

“I think you’d be surprised,” he quips in reply.

That gives Nico enough strength to pull away, only to scrutinise the unfairly attractive zombie doctor with narrowed eyes.

Nico doesn’t get his deal. Why is he so defensive of them?

He’s about to ask but then his mouth snaps shut as he catches sight of the mess staining Will’s neck, most of his gloriously tanned skin tainted by an ugly swirl of black and white face paint.

“You’ve got um…” Nico begins with a fleeting, inelaborate hand gesturing towards his neck. “You got a little bit of… stuff.”

Though he’s pretty sure Will’s already more than aware, going off by the fact that he’s eyeing his cheek from where the face paint has most likely been rubbed off. A subtle, amused smile playing on those perfect lips.

“Let me just…” Nico drawls before swiping his thumb once across the mess.

It doesn’t really do much, but it’s a start.

He shows his blackened thumb to Will, grinning toothily. “See.”

“Alright, that’s it sunshine. I’m cutting you off,” Will announces as he stands up, and Nico doesn’t whine at the loss of warmth but it’s an embarrassingly near thing.

Holding out his hand, Will helps tug Nico onto his feet – which is something that he didn’t know he needed help with until he’s upright and realises that the surface of the earth has been replaced by a seesaw. He laughs as he almost tumbles back to the ground.

“I didn’t take you for such a lightweight, di Angelo. C’mon, let’s go get you some water.”

At the moment, water sounds incredible, so he easily complies and follows Will into the kitchen. Through the throngs of – now mostly topless – people, Nico leans around sixty percent of his weight onto the blond. Not necessarily because he _needs_ to, but more to do with the fact that he just can…

Unfortunately by the time they arrive, the kitchen is absolutely swarming since it looks like all the cupboards and the fridge have been raided of their food. Will offers to go in alone and fetch the water, but not without asking if Nico would be okay by himself for a few moments. Nico unintelligibly grumbles something along the lines of not being a kid, and Will goes off with a swift promise to be right back.

Leaning against the wall – feeling all drunk and weirdly philosophical – Nico finds himself thinking back to when he stepped foot in this party a couple hours ago. How it didn’t take him long to find purchase against a wall – much like the wall he’s against now – and for Will to blessedly intrude on his evening like—

“Hey, Nico? It’s Nico right?”

Nico is starting to think that there’s a strong correlation between off-white walls and beckoning strangers to strike up a conversation he really does _not_ want to have.

Regardless, Nico faces the man. He looks somewhat familiar, with that chestnut hair sprayed grey in order to match the whole pirate costume he’s got going on – but Nico can’t exactly place him.

“Yep, that’s me,” he confirms, kind enough, but only due to the alcohol coursing through him. “Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Ethan,” Ethan says. “Ethan Nakamura…”

He just kinda trails off, and Nico furrows his brows. Waiting for the guy to say something.

When it looks like Ethan isn’t going to do anything more than wring his hands together, Nico’s patience very quickly reaches its limit.

“…Did you want anything… or no…?”

Ethan’s eyes fly wide as if he had forgotten he was even in a conversation. “Oh! Yeah, um. So I was sitting across you during that game, and you said… I mean, you’re gay right?”

“Yes…?” Nico replies, frowning. It takes a conscious effort to try and decipher where this exchange is going, and it certainly isn’t helpful that his brain has more or less turned to sludge right now.

“Oh, right— good!” the pirate says. “Cause um, I’ve seen you around campus a couple of times, and I’ve always thought you were cute, but I never knew you were… you know… into guys.”

“I am,” Nico reinforces, “very much into guys.”

Ethan smiles widely, showing off a full display off pearly whites. “Cool, so I was wondering if you’d maybe want to ditch this—”

Perhaps a blessing in disguise, Ethan doesn’t get to finish off his sentence. Not when there’s a large, warm hand landing solidly upon the small of Nico’s back – a touch that he can’t help but melt into.

“Hey baby,” Will murmurs into Nico’s hair, his clever fingers rather distracting as they skirt the edge of his waistline. Nico’s mind completely shutting down at the pet name. “I’ve got your water.”

He accepts the cup gratefully, and doesn’t miss the way Will glances at Ethan with sharp eyes.

“Something I can help you with?” Will asks, his tone unmistakably clipped and glare steely.

Ethan purses his lips. “No. Nothing, I was just saying hi,” is all he says before he swiftly makes his leave.

It’s a shame, Nico kind of wanted to know what he had to say.

“Let’s go,” Will begins once he’s satisfied that Ethan is out of range, and if Nico weren’t so drunk he’d say that Will sounds a bit pissed. “We should probably get you some fresh air.”

Unsurprisingly, the front-yard is no less a mess than the inside of the house. It’s chilly outside – frosty clouds of smoke that billow with each breath – but Nico finds he much prefers it here. Cold though it may be, at least it’s there’s no sticky humidity to this air. And even though the music is still something very loud and very clear, there’s much less people out here – which is always a plus, in Nico’s books at least.

They pick a spot on the lawn that is covered in plastic cups and take a seat, drawing their knees up to their chests like they’re innocent little kids and not two drunk college students attending a probably illegal Halloween party. Nico shamelessly huddles into Will, seeking the warmth he always manages to have and almost preens when Will drapes an arm around his shoulder.

It’s strangely nice. Nico wouldn’t mind staying like this for the whole night.

They’re silent for a few minutes, and it sounds serene but there’s still drunken yelling and shitty EDM blasting all around them. Still, it’s their moment.

Will breaks the silent with disapproval. “Gods, what a mess,” he tsks as he looks around. “I know it’s a party and everything but this is just insane.”

He’s not wrong. There’s enough litter surrounding them that would make all the environmentalists of this world cry simultaneously.

“It’s gonna take us ages to clear this all up…”

Nico blinks. “What d’you mean?”

“I mean that we’re not exactly just gonna leave all this garbage lying around, are we?”

Lifting his head from Will’s shoulder, he peers at the zombie doctor intently – momentarily distracted by how close he is before his brain catches up with him. “But why would _you_ have to do it?”

Will chuckles, gazing back at him in a manner that’s infuriatingly endearing. “Well I _do_ live here. Me and three other guys.”

“You live _here_ …?” he slurs, slowly but surely processing the words before it hits him like a bus.

“Three other guys…” Nico starts with heavy dread. “Leo, Jason, Percy and… you.”

The smile tugging at the corner of Will’s lips shouldn’t look so attractive. But it does.

“My apologies for ruining your spectacular Halloween night with this party, deathboy,” he jokes, but Nico does not find this confirmation funny. “Hope you don’t hate me _too_ much.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a host?!” Nico exclaims, bolting ramrod straight in a way that has his slow-stirring nausea protesting.

“Well, I didn’t exactly consider it good tact when you just kept slandering them.”

It’s a mortifying realisation. Not even because of this utter betrayal. But more because Nico had spent this entire party chatting shit about them when Will was…

Nico hides his shame in the crook of Will’s neck. His ultimate comfort place that will hopefully shield him from all this crashing embarrassment.

“I hate you,” he grumbles incoherently into his tainted skin. “I hate you for a reason totally different to the one you’re thinking of right now.”

Will laughs and brushes his hand through Nico’s probable mess of black hair. “ _Oh_ , I’m sure.”

Pulling back, Nico looks him head on with a semi-pout. “I’m serious.”

“And I _seriously_ believe you.”

“I actually do.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“I’m not joking.”

“I know.”

“And I—”

Will kisses him.

Nico didn’t even get to finish what he was saying, but he’s not particularly against this alternative.

Will kisses him in a manner that’s annoyingly gentle. The absolute opposite of exactly what Nico’s craving right now.

However his attempt to tilt his head and deepen it is in vain as Will pulls back with a teasing smile.

Nico narrows his eyes at him, but can’t help a tiny smile with all this elatedness erupting within him.

Later he’ll look back at this moment and claim that he can’t believe that his first kiss with the man he loves tasted like vodka, fake blood, and black lipstick while they were surrounded with piles of trash.

And the same goes for their second, third, fourth and fifth kiss too. And the ones beyond those that Nico quickly loses count of.


End file.
